


Blind.

by masqueerade



Series: Struck. [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Episode 2.05 The Darkness and the Light, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 07:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5155568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masqueerade/pseuds/masqueerade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jay looks after Barry while he's blinded.<br/>Or, he attempts to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind.

She’d blinded him. Jay hadn’t expected that.

He cringed as Barry walked into the doorframe, and turned back to the others discussing keeping an eye on this Earth’s Linda. “You don’t really need me for this, right? I think someone should keep an eye on Barry, is all.” The others agreed, though Caitlin looked slightly put out. He might need to have a conversation with her about that at some point.

Right now, however, he needed to stop Barry tripping over the chair he was about to stumble into. He was there in a second, God he missed his speed, one hand on the small of Barry’s back, the other guiding his hand to a nearby rail. The younger man’s hand trembled slightly under his, so he squeezed gently, reassuring. He felt Barry’s breath hitch as he held on a moment too long, and broke away, awkwardly patting him on the shoulder in a nice, friendly gesture.

Because they were friends.

He found a chair and sat down. “You know Linda, then?”

Barry frowned and rubbed the back of his neck. “Oh, yeah she’s, uh… my ex?”

His ex.

Girlfriend.

Right, because he’s straight.

Of course.

“Yeah exes are tough.” Jay grimaced after an awkward moment of silence.

“Ah, no, it’s fine, it just, it caught me off guard is all.” Another quiet moment passed between them.

Jay watched Barry leaning against the desk. The baggy sweatshirt he was wearing hid it, but Jay knew the power that lay in Barry’s body. He’d experienced it himself.

It wasn’t just the speed force though, there was something about Barry. His drive, his conviction.

His smile.

Jay stood up suddenly. Pull yourself together, Garrick, don’t go there. “Do you want anything?”

“Oh, uh, a chair would be good?” Barry starting walking in a seemingly random direction looking for somewhere to sit. Jay chuckled, moving forward to stop him with a hand placed on his chest, directing him to the seat he’d just gotten out of himself. His body felt warm under his touch. “And, a drink, please?” his voice did sound slightly hoarse, and his cheeks were turning pink. Jay pulled his hand back and awkwardly patted his shoulder again.  Real smooth, Garrick.

When Jay returned he watched Barry for a moment, humming a tune he didn’t recognise, swaying along to his own music, until he caught himself, and cleared his throat. “I brought you some water.”

“Jay!” Barry tensed, “I-, thanks.” He held his hand out. Jay placed the glass in it carefully, watching his fingers wrap round it, feeling every slight touch as they brushed against his.

He was really messing this up. “Sorry, I don’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”

“No, you’re not… it’s not you. I-,” Barry turned red and sipped his drink.

“Okay Barry.” Jay frowned, this guy was far too nice, too polite. Of course he’s making him uncomfortable, he was practically holding his hand before. “I’m right here if you need anything, okay?”

Jay watched Barry sipping his drink for a while and sighed. He was absolutely hopeless.

**Author's Note:**

> lmao good job boys
> 
> jay is making kind of bad assumptions here? and I don't really approve. get it together garrick indeed.
> 
> oh and: I made a tumblr, flashxflash, come say hey.


End file.
